


1814 - Il trattato di Kiel

by Kazaha_87



Series: Le Cronache di Norge [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Implied Denmark/Norway
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazaha_87/pseuds/Kazaha_87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A seguito del trattato di Kiel e della fine del regno di Danimarca-Norvegia con la cessione del trono di Norvegia alla Svezia, anche se non può far nulla per cambiare le cose, Norvegia ha comunque qualcosa da ridire al riguardo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1814 - Il trattato di Kiel

Norge irruppe nel palazzo di Sverige abbattendo le inferriate e le pesanti imposte con un singolo pugno di Odin. Poi, minaccioso come da molto, molto tempo non lo si vedeva più, incedette implacabile verso l’uomo – più alto di lui di almeno una spanna – che gli si era parato dinanzi come a voler fermare la sua avanzata e lo afferrò per il bavero attirandolo a sé con forza.

Definirlo furioso, in quel momento, era un _gigantesco_ eufemismo.

“Sei soddisfatto, ora, _Sverige_?!”, gli ringhiò a meri _millimetri_ dalla faccia, il suo nome di nazione sputato con indignazione come fosse un insulto.

“È solo colpa tua che ti sei schierato dalla parte sbagliata.”, tagliò corto l’altro, freddo. Indifferente. Come se la faccenda non lo riguardasse affatto.

Sverige era diventato così da quando, cinque anni prima, Russia gli aveva portato via Finland.

_E poi osavano definire_ lui _apatico… tze!_

Livido e sopraffatto dal rancore per quel patto stipulato a suo discapito, senza che gli fosse data la possibilità di avere alcuna voce in capitolo, e che era _lampante_ fosse l’ennesimo complotto di Sverige, quando infine si era giunti alla spartizione del _loro_ regno di Danmark-Norge, di attaccare bror Dan alle spalle portandogli via ciò che gli era più caro in assoluto, Norge gli sferrò un pugno in faccia con la mano libera, spaccandogli un labbro e, a giudicare dalla quantità di sangue che fuoriusciva dal naso dell’altro, probabilmente anche quello.

“Tu e la tua dannata rivalità con bror Dan, per Thor!”, tuonò e lo colpì una seconda volta mosso da una pura sete di sangue, il suo autocontrollo definitivamente disciolto come la neve di Oslo ai primi caldi dell’anno tra aprile e maggio. “Non sono un dannato trofeo da vincere! Dovresti saperlo! Dovresti _conoscermi_!!”, si sfogò, ricolmo di frustrazione per quella situazione che sfuggiva totalmente al suo controllo e che non poteva fare altro che subire.

Ma non avrebbe subito in silenzio.

“Hai superato ogni limite, Sverige!”, gli gridò ancora in faccia, furente. “Solo perché Russland ti ha portato via il tuo amato Fin non significa che io prenderò il suo posto per colmare il vuoto che lui ha lasciato! Sarò anche formalmente diventato una tua colonia, ma ti dimostrerò che _non sono_ una mera proprietà da spartirsi tra i vincitori di quest’ultima guerra!”, proclamò, fiero e sprezzante, ma aveva toccato un nervo scoperto…

“Parli tu di libertà e indipendenza. Tu che non ne sai nulla e che dal 1397 ad _oggi_ , mi sembra, ti sei _volontariamente_ sottomesso a Danmark, cedendo la tua sovranità a lui. Cosa può cambiare se ora la dai a me?”, si sentì rimbeccare, il tono di Sverige piccato come in genere solo bror Dan riusciva a risvegliare in lui; ma questo non fece altro che farlo infuriare ancora di più.

“Le mie scelte appartengono _solo e soltanto a me_ e _non devono_ riguardarti.”, ringhiò minaccioso prima di tornare ad alzare la voce. “Mi hai portato via tutto! E per cosa? Per fare un dispetto a bror Dan?! Cosa sei? Un moccioso che fa a botte con chi è più grande e forte di lui ma che non sa perdere?”, ribatté indisponente, il tono di sfida chiarissimo. E Norge sapeva bene quali nervi toccare perché bror Sve sbottasse… e lui aveva solo bisogno di una buona scusa per cominciare una rissa e dargliele davvero di santa ragione.

In fondo era pur vero che non poteva fare altro che sottomettersi alla sovranità di Sverige, ma questo non significava che gliel’avrebbe fatta passare liscia dopo tutto quello che gli aveva fatto. Dopo tutto ciò di cui l’aveva privato.

E Sverige, come previsto, cercò di sferrargli un pugno, offeso e colpito sul vivo, ma anche se questi era più alto e imponente di lui, i suoi riflessi non avevano nulla da invidiare alle sue fattezze più generose, così come i suoi pugni non erano meno potenti di quelli del fratello, come dimostrò nei minuti di lotta corpo a corpo che seguirono.

Poi, però, un dritto che lo prese in piena mascella superò le sue efficienti difese e, in un brevissimo istante in cui aveva abbassato la guardia per sbeffeggiare Sverige, Norge si ritrovò a volare qualche metro indietro e il contraccolpo che ricevette lo stordì abbastanza da sancire la fine di quella diatriba allo stile vichingo, come ai vecchi tempi. Perché in fondo tutti loro erano cresciuti così e, per quanto potessero essere cambiati nel corso dei secoli, quella matrice violenta che sapeva risolvere le questioni solo a suon di pugni rimaneva pur sempre parte di loro…

“Ora, se hai sfogato a sufficienza la tua frustrazione, puoi ritirarti di sopra. Tanto conosci la strada, no?”, ordinò Sverige ancora col fiato corto mentre asciugò un rivolo di sangue al bordo del labbro inferiore col dorso della mano; ma Norge non mancò di notare come il tono glaciale di quando era irrotto lì all’improvviso fosse tornato.

Ancora a terra si soffermò a riflettere per un istante prima di rialzarsi, e giunse alla conclusione che sì: ora si sentiva un poco più leggero rispetto a prima. Ma la ferita nell’orgoglio era ancora aperta e sanguinante. Era stato sconfitto, in fondo, e le conseguenze che stava pagando erano _smisurate_.

In silenzio, quindi, si diresse verso le scale che portavano agli alloggi al piano superiore, ma prima di salire si voltò indietro e fissò sul fratello il suo sguardo gelido e ancora carico di risentimento che sapeva, conoscendosi, che sarebbe durato ancora a lungo.

“Sarò pure sotto la tua sovranità, ora”, concesse senza che la sua voce perdesse quel tono di fierezza e sdegno che tutta quella faccenda aveva risvegliato in lui, “ma _tu_ , con la tua inedia, hai fatto in modo che mi togliessero ciò che avevo conquistato in _secoli_ di lotta contro i freddi mari del nord, da solo e con le mie navi. Ciò che mi ero guadagnato con le unghie e con i denti al prezzo di _innumerevoli_ vite umane perse sul campo di battaglia e in mare!”, sibilò tagliente come una lama di ghiaccio. “Quindi sappi, bror, che sapere  che le mie amate colonie sono rimaste sotto il regno di Danmark mi rincuora oltremisura, perché tu non saresti mai stato in grado di gestirle come invece so che farà lui in mia assenza.”, dichiarò con una incorruttibile fiducia nell’altra nazione a cui era legato, se non più sulla carta, almeno nel cuore, e poi, prima di tornare a dargli le spalle e ritirarsi in quelle che sarebbero state da allora le sue stanze a tempo indeterminato, aggiunse, fiero, in _danese_ : “Længe leve kongen af Danmark!” – lunga vita al re di Danimarca.


End file.
